H o r r o r
by Dr. Stilla Live
Summary: AU. Horror stories plus Neji equals...? Nobody knew. Tenten found out. What do you think happened?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kishimoto's stuff. Including his characters and sofa. I'm not even sure if he even _has_ a sofa...

**Edit:** I chickened out, and I probably won't take the 100 themes challenge. So from now on, this is just going to be another normal oneshot amongst many.

OoOoOoO

_...silence. All I could hear was silence. The lights were out. All of them. My covers were pulled over my head, and my body was shaking. I couldn't even hear my breathing. But I knew _It _could. It could hear my heart pounding in my ribcage, It could hear me screaming in my mind. It knew. It knew everything. And It was in the doorway of my room. I tired to relax, slow my breathing, and calm down. It fed off of fear – if I was calm, It would probably lose the scent of my emotion._

_Slowly, slowly, I felt It turn in the other direction an leave the room. I heard It move through the wall leading into the house next door. I know this may sound cruel, but I was relieved. I knew It wouldn't be able to sense me unless I was within a five foot radius of Its presence, so I ran. The only safe place in the house was the kitchen. The phone was there, and a barrier of items It _hated _guarded the doors of the room. There was food, warmth. How It managed to get me out of that barrier, in the first place, I can't remember, but getting to the kitchen was my only hope. I would be safe there, and at least I could have a _chance _of getting out alright._

_I sprinted down my hall, the carpeting cushioning my steps and muffling the sound of my feet._

_And then I heard what I dreaded most: It begin to chant. No, It couldn't have come back! It was – It – _

_**Running down the sidewalk**_

_**Hiding in the night**_

_**Knowing everything about you**_

_**Has given me new light**_

_**Now that I can see you**_

_**And all that you hold dear**_

_**I've taken all your sanity**_

_**And replaced it with cold fear**_

_**I know you can't escape me**_

_**I know you cannot scream**_

_**Help is never on the way**_

_**You'll see your own blood gleam**_

_I was a fool! I shouldn't have left the room. But how could I have known? I saw It move toward me, hunched over, pale, and ghastly. It choked me and slammed me back onto the floor. Then I felt myself gasp as Its claws let me go. I tried to get up and run, but it slashed at my spine and sent white hot pain searing through my back. I stumbled over and felt blood ooze from the wound and soon, the metallic stench of iron reached my nose. I gagged and realized what It was doing. It was toying with me. Torturing me before it killed me. I'd never see my friends. I'd never see my family. My kids. And I never saw It come – _

"...Neji?"

"..."

"Neji, you're cutting off the circulation in my arm. Let go."

"N-nu-uh,"

"Dude, it's only a story."

"I know."

Tenten chuckled and attempted to pry her boyfriend off her bicep.

"I need that arm to hold the book. My other arm's being occupied by Konohamaru."

The ten year old stuck his tongue out at the older male.

The Hyuuga looked at his girlfriend. "Why can't _he_ let go?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "'Cuz he's a kid. I don't say 'no' to kids. And it's _his_ house; we agreed to take care of him while his parents were out." Konohamaru let out a 'ha!' of triumph. Neji grumbled and looked in the other direction while sitting up and letting go of Tenten's much needed limb. The brunette cleared her throat. "So shall we continue the spookiness?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"It's decided. We continue the story."

The scarf-wearing juvenile cheered. "Woohoo!"

"Tenten. Don't do this to me," Neji pleaded in a half-joking manner.

"Hon, I've read this before. At night. It's only one in the afternoon and the curtains are just closed. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"But – I – but – "

"You can always read the _Magic Tree House_ books that Konohamaru grew out of. They're in the basement."

"..."

On second thought, horror stories didn't seem..._too_ bad...

OoOoOoO

Hi people! I decided use topic #65 (just to get a topic for a random oneshot) of a 100 theme challenge TwIrLiNgInAiR suggested. They were right about the challenge having good themes~

This is oneshot AU. Tenten drags Neji into babysitting Konohamaru with her for a day. Konohamaru requests a horror tale from Tenten, and she agrees to read one. Neji, being the oh-so-tough person he is, thinks he can handle the random scary story I just made up for this fic.

Well you thought _wrong_, Hyuuga. XD

I also think Tenten would be the kind of person to be nice and listen to little kids. She'd also be the kind of person to torture her boyfriend once in a while.

Feedback? Questions? Comments? Rotting durians to throw at Kabuto? :D


End file.
